Crescent Meets Tom
by TLSoulDude
Summary: Crescent has a brief chat with Tom Marcinek from Mrfipp's Kingdom Hearts fanfictions. Expect MANY stupid topics...from Crescent, of course. I have Mrfipp's permission.


Crescent meets Tom 

**I do not own Tom Marcinek, Mrfipp does. He's letting me borrow him.**

**Crescent, the crazed ninja from the Restoration Committee East Side, was strolling through Radiant Garden when he saw a teenager (probably sixteen-years-old) and thought he'd have some fun.**

**Crescent: Hey, kid!**

**He then stopped as the kid, Tom Marcinek, stopped and took in Crescent's appearance—from his spiky, white hair to his skin-tight purple suit. Crescent then inspected him closely.**

**Crescent: Wait, don't tell me…**

**Crescent searched Tom, closely.**

**Crescent: The trench coat, the black boots, the brown hair, the weird heart/sword emblem…**

**Crescent then held out his hand in a manner that suggested that he wanted to shake hands with Tom.**

**Crescent: Glad to meet ya, Ted Sprague!**

**Tom: What?! Ted Sprague?! Are you crazy?!**

**Crescent: Am I? Well, maybe we're ALL a little crazy…I know I am.**

**Tom looked a bit worried, seeing as the only person HE knew who was this crazy was Tanith, only Crescent's insanity seemed to be on a…higher level. There was an awkward silence as the two simply stared at each other.**

**Crescent: Wanna talk?**

Tom: I don't do small talk with strangers.

**Tom then held out his hand, he had nothing better to do, anyway.**

**Tom: Tom Marcinek.**

**Crescent shook it before saying…**

**Crescent: I'm Crescent!**

**Tom: What do ya wanna talk about?**

**Crescent: I was hoping YOU'D tell ME.**

**Tom: Why? You started the bloody subject!**

**Crescent: I did?**

**Tom: (Whispering to himself) Great. 'e's not only a psycho, but also an idiot.**

**Crescent: Y'know, Tom, that REALLY hurt.**

**Tom: You 'eard that?**

**Crescent: Uh…no, not really. Y'know, I saw a Tom, once!**

**Tom: Really?**

**Crescent: Yeah, only he was on a movie about a train that took kids to the North Pole on Christmas Eve!**

**Tom: You mean Tom 'anks?**

**Crescent: I believe it's Tom HANKS.**

**Tom: I get that deal about the accent a lot.**

**Crescent: Yeah, and people always call me CRAZY! Can ya believe it?**

**Tom: Actually, yes.**

**Then, for hither-to-unknown reasons, Tom summoned his blades and chopped off Crescent's head.**

**Tom: Looks like I overdid it.**

**Crescent's head rolled over and bounced up and down.**

**Crescent: I guess you did!**

**Tom: 'ow DID you do that?!**

**Crescent: Ya see…I can't die and I REALLY don't like it. It makes me feel all…DEAD.**

**Tom: Duh. Need 'elp with that 'ead?  
**

**Crescent: YES. This body's too much of an idiot to get me on the right way by itself.**

**Crescent's body then kicked the head like a soccer ball. Tom teleported right in front of the place where his head was going to hit and placed it back on his body. The skin over the severed area then healed over.**

**Crescent: Thanks!**

**Tom: I see YOU have an 'ealing factor, too, eh?**

**Crescent: You have one?**

**Tom didn't answer, but took one of Crescent's shuriken and pierced his hand with it and pulled it out again. The damaged area then healed over.**

**Tom: So, I know what it's like to die multiple times.**

**Crescent: Really? Well, I've had just about every bone in my body broken, had my head chopped off BEFORE this meeting, been torn in half, stabbed three times, burned alive, had both my arms chain sawed off, and had most of my skin burned off in an explosion!**

**Tom: Well THAT'S nothing. Meanwhile I 'ave been completely incinerated in a nuclear explosion, been reduced to a pile of ribbons, stabbed multiple times, and all that stuff.**

**Crescent: Where does it say that?**

**Tom: What?**

**Crescent: Well, I was thinking about the nursery rhyme, Humpty Dumpty. Where does it say that he's an egg?**

**Tom: Excellent point.**

**Crescent: Well, I've gotta go. I've got a date with Yuffie to attend to!**

**Tom: I didn't know she 'ad a boyfriend.**

**Crescent: Neither does SHE. Every time I speak, she tries to kill me…not that it WORKS or anything.**

**Tom: It's been weird, Crescent.**

**Crescent: Wanna hear me play the 1812 Overture with my armpit?!**

**Tom: So tempting, but no.**

**Crescent looked slightly crestfallen.**

**Crescent: Your loss.**

**Tom then teleported away to Sora and Kairi, whereas Crescent ran over to Blader and Petross.**

**Tom: (To Sora and Kairi) And you call ME weird.**

**Crescent: (To Blader and Petross) And you call ME weird.**

**Fin.**


End file.
